psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji
Uwaga! ''Uwaga! Jest to następne opowiadanie grupowe z grubsza jest o tym: '' 'Pieski z Psiego Patrolu wyjeżdżają na wakacje do Szkocji do przyjaciela Ryder 'a Angusa, po drodze na tydzień zatrzymują się w Londynie i jadą potem patrolowcem do Szkocji,a dokładnie do Fort- William. Po drodze spotkają wiele cudownych przygód takich jak np. pobyt nad klifami siedem sióstr, wizyta w Stonehenge, postój w nocy nad Loch Lomond. Po dojeździe na miejsce pieski spotka masa innych przygód, objadą Szkocję, oraz podczas jednej z wycieczek spotkają dwa tajemnicze pieski Celtyckiego pochodzenia. Lecz możecie dodawać swoje przygody! ' Rozdział 1 Był jeszcze wczesny ranek pieski z Psiego Patrolu, albo się budziły, lub już wstały. Razem z pieskami przyjechali ich goście. Był już 23 czerwca. Ryder i Chase patrzyli na kartkę z kalendarza i coś obmawiali. Ryder wyszedł z bazy i poszedł do kuchni i przygotował śniadanie. Gdy skończył zostawił jedzenie na stole i poszedł do bazy. Pieski się wybudziły. - (Ziew) która to godzina ?- spytała zaspana Via - 7:00 słońce .- odpowiedział Arctic kładąc się koło Viji - WSTAWAĆ ŚPIOCHY RAZ, DWA TRZY!!!!!! - powiedziała Kara która wstała. - Daj posłać ..- poprosił Matt - NIE! - powiedziała Kara krótko - WSTAWAĆ !- Kara powtórzyła - Dobra dobra ....- powiedział Drake który powstawał z łóżka - No i to rozumiem !- pochwaliła Kara pieski - Jest jedzenie?- zapytał Rubble. - No.. raczej- odparła zmieszana Dilara. - Widziałam jak Ryder gdzieś idzie- odparła Egle. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Egle - Mm... Pycha!- powiedziała Ashira, która jadła płatki śniadaniowe. - Nom, moje ulubione!- dodała Dilara. - Mniam! - dodała Niara. - Nie ma co, są super! - odparła Delgado. - Jest fajnie no i dziś zaczynają się WAKACJE!! - krzyknęła Cloe. - Jeej! - krzyknęły szczeniaki. - Babcia, Skye pokaże mi różne z mamą triki powietrzne!- odparła dumnie Ally. - A mama powoli będzie mnie uczyć jak zostać modelką!- powiedziała Shiny. - Moja też!- dodała radośnie Scotty. - Piątka!- odparły dwie sunie. - Ja będę miał zapasy z tatą!- powiedział dumnie Hopper. - Mój tata pokaże mi triki szpiegowskie!!- powiedział Maxis dumnie. - Jej! To fajnie!- odparła Mufin. - To fajnie, ja pobawię się ze Scott 'em- powiedziała Miley. - Uu.. ok- odparł Maxis z uśmiechem. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Maxis'a. - Pieski- zaczął Ryder.- Dziś zaczynają się wakacje tak jak poprzednie chcę by były wspaniałe- dodał. Ashira wraz z Saitiną bawiły się ze szczeniakami, które bawiły się w berka. - Nie dogonisz mnie! - zaśmieszkował Scott, którego goniła Mufin będącą nieco powolniejszą od swojego braciszka. - Ale ja tak! - odparł śmiało Maxis, po czym błyskawicznie złapał Scott'a. - Hej! - odparł Scott złapany przez Maxisa. - I tak właśnie Agent Maxis złapał uciekiniera - odparł piesek. - No, no Maxis. Widzę że niedługo będziesz mieć zawód tak samo jak ma twój tata - odparła Ashira. - Zgadzam się - potwierdziła Mufin - Ohh dzięki Mufin. Hehe - odparł zauroczony piesek. - Zgadzam się wraz z wami. Będziesz w przyszłości musiał wykonać bardzo trudne zadania. - odparła Saitina. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Saitiny - Dobrze umiem mu to powiedzieć - odparła Esmeralda w swoich myślach. - Kochanie, Stefan! Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć! - zawołała suczka. -Tak Esmeralda? - spytał Stefan. - Muszę Ci powiedzieć... BĘDZIESZ TATUSIEM! - odparła żwawo Esmeralda. - Jest! NARESZCIE JAK ZAWSZE O TYM MARZYŁEM! - zawył ze szczęścia Stefan. - Bracie, czy ja dobrze słyszałam że będziesz ojcem?! No to chyba będzie oznaczało że będę ciotką! - odparła ze szczęścia Colette, po czym przytuliła się do Stefana i Esmeraldy. - No i my też - odparła Rossita, wraz z Dellicią. - No a my wujami - odparli Ruffy i Solo. - Rossita, Dellicia! Idźcie powiedzieć to mamie i tacie! - rozkazała Colette. - Nie no, a te znowu swoje - odparł Stefan. - Hej ale o czym wy tak rozmawiacie? - spytała zaciekawiona Valka. - Nie twoja sprawa piracie, bo i tak byś się wkurzyła! - warknął Stefan na Valkę. - Gadaj albo pożałujesz! - warknęła Valka. - Co się stało? - zapytała Ashira. - On nie chce mi powiedzieć czegoś o czym on rozmawia ze swoją nieco grubą żoną, ponieważ on sam twierdzi że może mnie to bardzo zdenerwować - wytłumaczyła Valka. - Valka i tak nie ładnie się pytać o to czego nikt nie chce Ci powiedzieć - odparła Mufin. - Zamknij się szczeniaku! - warknęła Valka. - Odczep się od niej! - warknął Maxis. - Ooo no proszę, kochaś się znalazł - odparła Valka. - Zostaw mojego syna! - warknął Maximus. - A może Valkę zdenerwuje rozmowa ponieważ jest o przyszłych Esmeraldy i Stefana szczeniakach? - odparła Saitina - WIĘC TO O TO CHODZI?!!!! - zdziwiła się Valka - No i masz - odparł Samax. - A masz coś do tego?! - warknął Stefan. - Nienawidzę szczeniaków! - I tak nic na to nie poradzisz! - odparł Vitto. - Właśnie, a ja zawsze będę walczył o dobro swoich przyszłych dzieci! - warknął Stefan po czym rzucił się na Valkę i zaczęła się pomiędzy nimi walka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Stefana. West stała na lotnisku blisko terminalu wraz z Play 'em, Mike ' iem i Janny 'm. - UGH! Ile jeszcze mają zamiaru Nas trzymać!!?- warknęła West. - Nie wiem!- dodał poddenerwowany Mike. - Chyba ruszyło! Zaraz wyjdziemy z tego lotniska!- odparła wesoło West. Chwilę potem wyszli z lotniska. - Mm.. powietrze!- powiedział Janny. - Dobra, lepiej złapmy Taxi i pojedźmy do bazy.- powiedziała West. Chwilę potem jakby na zawołanie podjechała taksówka i pieski odjechały. Pół godziny później.. - Jesteśmy! - krzyknęła West. - O nie.. Psst.. West tam chyba jest bójka! - szepnął Janny. - Oh nie! - szepnęła sunia. - Ile płacimy?- zapytał Mike. - 14 dolarów- odparł taksówkarz. Po czym Mike mu zapłacił i pieski szybko zabierając bagaże wybiegły. - STOP! - krzyknęła zmartwiona West. - Co jest?- zapytała West podbiegając do Kate. - Stefan zaczął bójkę z Valką. -powiedziała zmartwiona Kate. - Ha! I więcej mi nie podskakuj! - odparła triumfalnie Valka. - Z miłą chęcią! - odparł chłodno Stefan. - Stefan, nie warto było.-odparła przytulając męża Esmeralda. -Ale, ona Cię i nasze dzieci obraziła!- zaczął Stefan. - Każdy może lubić to co chce- odpowiedziała mądrze Esmeralda. - Widzisz!! Twoja żonka ma rację! - dodała Valka. - Taa- warknął Stefan. - Jesteśmy!- krzyknęła West. - WEST!??- krzyknął East, po czym pobiegł w stronę suczki. - Hej..- odparła rumieniąc się West. - Jesteście!! - odparł Psi Patrol. - Chodźcie coś zjeść pewnie umieracie z głodu!- odparła Dilara. - Nom- dodała West. Po śniadaniu. - Pieski! Zbiórka w jadalni! - powiedział Ryder. - RYDER WZYWA!! - krzyknęły pieski. - UWAGA!! - krzyknął Marshall, który potknął się o Max'a. - HAH! Królowie wejścia! - zaśmiała się Savannah. - Pieski, otóż, zaczęły się wakacje i chciałbym, aby by tak samo świetne jak poprzednie- powiedział Ryder. - To gdzie lecimy?- zapytała Coral. - No właśnie- dodał Kaito. - Hmm. Może do Hiszpanii?- zaproponowała Aurora. - Nie wiem- odparł Ryder. - To może na Grenlandię?- zaproponowała Athena. Nagle drzwi do bazy się rozsuwają i wbiega zdyszana ekipa Bayern 'u. - Sorki za spóźnienie! - odparła dysząc Hela. - Jest ok.- dodał z uśmiechem Ryder. - Otóż, wieczorem, ogłaszam zebranie, gdzie uzgodnimy szczegóły!- powiedział Ryder. - TAK JEST! - odparły pieski. - Ok, to może Madera?- zaproponowała Sunset. - Ale, siora Ty to proponowałaś już wcześniej!- warknęła Amy. - Spokój dziewczyny! - krzyknęli Malcolm i Clif. - Sorki- odparły suczki. - Hm... WIEM! - krzyknęła Kiltt. - Gdzie?- zapytała zaskoczona Englee. - Do Szkocji!- odparła Kiltt. - Świetny pomysł najdroższa!- powiedział całując i tuląc Kiltt Germae. - Lecimy moim prywatnym samolotem?- zapytał Gray. - TAAK! - krzyknęły uradowane pieski. - Ale, na ile?- zapytała Hope. - Miesiąc! - krzyknął Viggo. - Co Wy na to?- zapytał. - Hmm. EXTRA! - odparł Diego. - Jej, a może odwiedzicie na tydzień, przed wyjazdem Londyn? He, he- zaproponowała Englee. - UU! TAK! CHĘTNIE! - odparła Dellicia. - Dobrze, czyli mamy transport, czas..- zaczęła wyliczać Delilah. - Ale, co z przenocowaniem?- zapytała Lady. - No właśnie. - odparł Kaiden, który tulił Tiger Belle. - To oczywiste, że chyba to będzie hotel!- powiedziała Kasumi. - Skąd wiesz?- zapytała Oliana. - BO WIEM!! - warknęła Kasumi. - Zostaw ją! - warknął Alex. - WRR. WARA OD KASUMI! - odwarknął Victor. - STOP!! - wrzasnął Chase. - Sory, ale musiałem!- odparł Alex. - WŁAŚNIE! - dodał Victor. - Może u mojego przyjaciela Angus' a, który mieszka w Fort- William.- powiedział Ryder. - UU! OK! - odparły pieski. - Uwaga! Chciałbym coś ogłosić dla tych którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą o tej sprawie! - odparł Vitto. - Chciałbym wam powiedzieć że moja synowa będzie mieć dzieci! - odparł Cirneco dell'Etna. - Juhu to super! - odparła Ashira. - Super! Jednak będziemy mieć kuzynów! - odparła szczęśliwa BeautyBelle. - A ja natomiast będę wujem! - odparł Solo, który przytulił się z Rossitą. Wszystkie pieski się cieszyły. - Taaa. Super.. Jej. Pfff!!- burknęła Athena. - O jejku.. Jak się się ... nie cieszę!- warknęła Tetradi. - Rozumiem Ciebie!-dodała Valka. - Ej no weź siostra! Nie cieszy cię to że będziesz ciocią? - spytał Solo. - Ani trochę! Wiesz jakie to męczące mieć szczeniaki?! - odparła Athena - Ale my sami byliśmy szczeniakami! Nie pamiętasz? - spytał Solo. - Ej siostra... A pamiętasz naszą zabawę? - spytał pies. - No pewnie! Prowadź kapitanie! - odparła suczka, która zaczęła się bawić wraz ze swoim starszym bratem. - Ohh teraz są jak typowe rodzeństwo - odparła Dellicia. - Racja! - odparł Stefan. Lecz pieski podsłuchiwała Ariana. - Hmm... No to nieźle! Idę mamie powiedzieć że Psi patrol wyrusza na wakacje do Szkocji! - odparła suczka, po czym od razu poleciała zawiadomić swoją mamę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Stefan' a Dilara , Niara , West , Via, Athena , Victoria, Briana i Annie siedziały na dworze . - Duszno - stwierdziła Niara - Nooo- potwierdziły dziewczyny oprócz West . - Serio! To upał !? U mnie w domu dochodzi do 50 stopni ! A tu zaledwie 34 !- powiedziała West - Serio? - zdziwiły się dziewczyny . - No ba! - powiedziała West - A poczekaj ...- powiedziała Annie i podniosła łapę West - Oki i teraz wiej!- powiedziała Annie -Co ..?? Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! - powiedziała i zaczęła wiać wiatrem chłodząc dziewczyny. - Uuu... Dużo lepiej!- westchnęła Athena. - ANNIE!- warknęła West. - Co!?- odparła Annie. - Annie, wiesz, niby fajno, że chciałaś nas ochłodzić, ale jednak to moc. - powiedziała Victoria. - Ugh! Ok!- burknęła Annie. - Dzięki! - odparła West. - Nie ma sprawy! - dodała Victoria. - No, problemo! - odparła z żartem Dilara. - Heh! - zaśmiała się Niara. Chwilę potem wszystkie suczki się śmiały. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Niary. - Ardo, najdroższy. Masz pomysł, gdzie za rok pojechać?- zapytała Tomira. - Hmm.. Może pokażmy im nasze regiony, najdroższa!- odparł Ardo, po czym pocałował Tomirę. - Chodź, pomogę Egle w robieniu ziół. Chodź! - zachęciła Tomira. - Z Tobą to zawsze! - odparł Kugsha. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Arda. - Ok, chodźmy na spacer i weźmy dziewczyny!- powiedział Gray. - Ok! - odparł Dylan. - Spoko!- odparł Sage. - Pasi mi to! - dodał Eco. - Pójdę z Wami! - powiedział Maximus. - Ja też! - dodał Victor. - Ja też pójdę! - powiedział Harry. - Hej! - odparli Ardo z Tomirą. - UWAGA!! - krzyknął Marshall, po czym potknął się o latawiec i wpadł na Egle. - Sorki - odparł Marshall - Nic się nie stało - zachichotała Egle * Zmiana sceny odznaka Egle Sweetie idzie po sali tronowej. - Mamo! Wiesz czego się dowiedziałam? - odparła Ariana. - Oh Ariana. Czyli że jednak masz coś dla mnie - odparła Sweetie. - Pewnie! Właśnie podsłuchiwałam pieski i zobaczyłam że będą wyjeżdżać do Szkocji. - A coś jeszcze? - spytała Sweetie. - Usłyszałam też że Maximus ma nauczyć swojego synka trików szpiegowskich by zostać agentem Psiego patrolu - dodała Ariana. - Bardzo dobrze. To wysłuchaj mnie uważnie. Ty porwiesz Mufin, a jeśli Maxis zauważy że młoda suczka zostaje porwana, to jego też porwiemy. A na końcu przyjdzie cały Psi patrol i będzie z nim koniec! - odparła suczka rasy szpic. - Niezły pomysł - odparła Ariana, która chwile później zaśmiała się ze swoją mamą. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy - Dobrze Maxis. Tutaj znajduje się miejsce szkoleniowe na prawdziwego agenta - odparł Maximus. - WOW! Jakie wielkie - odparł podekscytowany Maxis. - I to jeszcze jak! - odparł gerberian shepsky. - Dobrze to teraz pokaże Ci triki szpiegowskie - dodał, który szybko przebiegł arenę treningową i to bezbłędnie. -WOOW! - szepnął Maxis. - Teraz Twój ruch synu!- odparł z uśmiechem Maximus. - OK! - odparł szczeniak. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa. - Jesteśmy!- szepnęła Sweetie. -Dobrze, czyli ja odwracam ich uwagę, a Ty porywasz Mufin?- zapytała Ariana. - Właśnie, tak. -odparła Sweetie. - Juhhu! Pieski zobaczcie zabieram komunikator! - krzyknęła Ariana. - WRR! Wynocha stąd! - warknął Kaiden. - Coś mi tu nie gra....- mruknęła Delgado. - Psst... Dziewczyny, coś mi tu nie gra!- powiedziała cicho Delgado. - W sensie?- zapytała Sabra. - W sensie, że myślę, że ona oszukuje, by odwrócić naszą uwagę.- dodała. - Ma rację!- przytaknęły Niara, West, Dilara, Ashira, Missouri, Storm, Tetradi, Killer, Thunder, Kara, Vitani, Chaaya, Nagle rozległ się pisk... - MÓWIŁAM!! - krzyknęła Delgado, po czym po chwili dzięki super szybkości znalazła się przy Sweetie niosącą Mufin. - TY....- warknęła Delgado. - Co jest... Sweetie! - warknęła West. - Mufin? MUFIN! NIE POZWOLĘ CI ODEJŚĆ! - odparł Maxis który błyskawicznie pobiegł ratować Mufin. - Oh nie! Maxis! - odparła zmartwiona Colette. - Maxis, błagam Cię! Zostaw to nam! - błagała Colette. - Przepraszam mamo! Ale są rzeczy ważniejsze! - odparł Maxis, który porywczo rzucił się na Sweetie, po czym suczka rzuciła Mufin. - RATUNKU! - zawołała zmartwiona Mufin. - MUFIN! URATUJĘ CIĘ! - krzyknął Maxis, po czym szybko złapał Mufin. Gdy mieli wpaść do morza, błyskawicznie złapała ich Ariana i zabrała do siebie. - HAHAHAHA! Teraz idziecie ze mną! - odparła suczka. - NIEEEEEEE! - krzyknęły Victoria i Colette. - Maxis? Czemu ty to zrobiłeś? Przecież twoja mama bardzo się o ciebie boi - zapytała Mufin. - Spokojnie. Na pewno coś zaradzimy na to! Wierzę w to! Poza tym jeszcze jej zostały Shiny i BeautyBelle - odparł dzielnie Maxis. - Ale ty też jesteś jej dzieckiem. I ty się nie boisz bez swoich rodziców? - dodała Mufin. - Wiem że są ważniejsze od mojej rodziny. A jedynym strachem jest dla mnie to gdy dzieje Ci się krzywda - odparł Maxis. - Bardzo chcę wrócić to mamy i taty! - płakała Mufin, która przytuliła się do Maxis'a. Piesek się zarumienił. - Biednie sceniacki, chyba nikt ich już nie ulatuje! - powiedziała niby ze współczuciem Ariana, po czym zmierzwiła łapą futro na głowie Mufin. - Ugh.. - Zostaw ją! - warknął Maxis. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Ariany. - Amy! Polecisz ich uratować?- zapytały Colette i Victoria. - Pewnie! Raz, dwa gotowa do lotu na 102! Sama bym to zrobiła, gdyby to były moje szczeniaki!- odparła Amy. - Uważaj, kochanie!- powiedział Clif, który przytulił się do Amy. - Spokojnie - Ja też pomogę wraz z Gray'em, Ashirą, Solo, Rossitą , Kingiem, Kaiden 'em i Victor 'em. - odparł Maximus. - Obiecaj mi że będziesz uważać na siebie - odparła zrozpaczona Colette. - Rossita, dlaczego ty musisz lecieć? - spytała Dellicia. - Spokojnie, ja znam różne triki wojskowe których nauczyli mnie Solo, Hutch i Athena - wytłumaczyła Rossita. Wybrane pieski poleciały na misję. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa Tymczasem w Zamku w Barkingburgu. - No proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy... - odparła Sweetie. - No... Widzę nawet że szybciej ode mnie wróciłaś mamo! - odparła zadowolona Ariana. - Dzięki - To co z nimi robimy? Wrzucamy do celi? - zaciekawiła się Ariana. - Wiesz co? Widzę że Maxis niedługo będzie agentem 003, więc mam lepszy pomysł - odparła Sweetie. - Gdzie idziemy? - spytała Mufin. - Zaraz się przekonacie! - odparła Sweetie, po czym otworzyła drzwi przez którymi okazał się znajdować podziemny labirynt i wrzuciła do niego pieski, oraz zamknęła wejście do labiryntu. - Wypuśćcie nas! - warknął Maxis. - Maxis... ty miałeś szkolenie, tak? - spytała Mufin. - Oczywiście... musimy tylko znaleźć drogę do wyjścia i chyba to będzie w tą stronę! - odparł Maxis. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Rozdział 2 - Tędy!- szepnęła Amy. - Ok!- odparły pieski. Ekran dzieli się na trzy części. - Ruf, Ruf gogle! - krzyknęli Kaiden, Victor i Maximus. - Musimy ich szybko znaleźć, bo wieczorem uzgadniamy sprawy w kwestii wyjazdu!- powiedziała Rossita. - Spokojnie, jesteśmy Psim Patrolem! - odparła Ashira. -Damy radę!-powiedziała Thunder która ruszyła za chłopakami. - Dobrze na hasło ,,ratunek" Gray wyrzucasz rakiety z gazem usypiającym. - powiedziała Thunder. - Się robi. Pieski szybko wbiegły do sali tronowej. - Ratunek.- szepnęła Thunder. - Ruf ruf gaz usypiający! - powiedział Gray, po czym z pieskami szybko włożyli maski gazowe. Chwilę potem Sweetie z Arianą, które grały w szachy zasnęły. - Gdzie oni mogą być?- zapytał samego siebie King. - Ruf ruf gogle! Acha! Rozpoznaj ślady! - powiedział Kaiden.- TAK TO ONI! - krzyknął piesek. - Czyli muszą być za tymi drzwiami! - powiedziała Ashira. Po czym lwica otworzyła drzwi. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. - Ja chcę do mamy i taty..- powiedziała skomląc Mufin. - Spokojnie.. Ugh! Tata kiedyś mi pokazał jak on to robi, a teraz nie pamiętam! - odparł rozgoryczony piesek. Nagle spod warg Maxis 'a wyszczerzyły się kiełki i rozległ się warkot. - Ktoś tu jest... * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. - O nie lasery! - warknął King. - Aha! - powiedział Solo, po czym przeczołgał się pod laserami. Zaraz w jego ślady poszli Thunder, Rossita, Amy, Ashira, Kaiden, Maximus, Victor i Gray. Chwilę potem.. - Uff! W końcu! - powiedziała Ashira. - Nie złe ruchy Rossi, może powinnaś zaciągnąć się do wojska. - powiedziała z uznaniem Amy. - Och! Dziękuje, ale... nie dzięki. - odparła sunia. Nagle zza kamiennej ściany rozległ się warkot. - Są tu!- szepnęły pieski, po czym puściły się biegiem. - Boję się!- powiedziała Mufin, zbliżając się do Maxis'a. Nagle dwa potężne ciała powaliły ich! Na początku byli zdezorientowani, ale zaraz do ich nosków dobiegł ciepły i jakże znajomy zapach. - TATUŚ!! - krzyknęła Mufin, którą ściskał Gray. - TATULEK! - krzyknął Maxis w objęciach Maximusa. - Lepiej już chodźmy. - zaproponowała Amy. - Dobrze.- powiedzieli Maximus, Maxis, Gray i Mufin. Zaraz ojcowie wzięli dzieci w ząbki i wybiegli z zamku wraz z przyjaciółmi i wsiedli do myśliwca Amy. A dla Sweetie i Ariany czekała nie miła niespodzianka. - Mmm. mamo?- zapytała sennie Ariana. - Tak?- odparła sennie Sweetie. - Co się stało? - zapytała matkę córka. - Nie wiem..- odparła, ale zaraz jakby w jej głowie zapaliła się lampka i pobiegła do drzwi. - O NIE!! PSI PATROL!! NIE CIERPIĘ ICH!! - krzyknęła wściekła Sweetie. - O, nie..- szepnęła Ariana. - Zabrali szczeniaki! No nic.. Musimy czekać na następną okazje.. - Czyli kiedy mamuś?- zapytała ją córka. - Na razie w ogóle damy im spokój! UGH! - odparła niepocieszona Sweetie i poczłapała do salonu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sweetie. - Są?- zapytała niespokojnie Victoria. - Właśnie!- dodała zaniepokojona Colette. - Nie, jeszcze ich nie widzę.- odparła patrząc się przez lornetkę Chaaya. - Są?- zapytały suczki. - Ni-- TAK SĄ!! - krzyknęła zadowolona Chaaya. Chwilę później szybki myśliwiec wylądował. - MOJE SKARBY!! - krzyknęły Colette i Victoria tuląc się do mężów i dzieci. Po czym Gray z Victorią i Maximus z Colette się pocałowali. - AMY! - krzyknął tuląc ją Clif. - Hej..- odparła ciepło sunia. - THUNDER! - krzyknął Smav całując ją. - KASUMI! - krzyknął Victor tuląc Kasumi. - KAIDEN! - TIGER BELLE! Krzyknęły pieski, po czym pocałowali się. - Hej Ashira! - Oh. Hej Bites. - Jesteście! - powiedziała Niara. - Martwiliśmy się o Was! - powiedziała Miley tuląc Mufin. - Dobrze, że jesteś braciszku! - odparły Shiny i BeautyBelle tuląc brata. - Jesteście! Nie długo zebranie! - odparła Dilara. - Pieski jesteście! - powiedział wybiegając z bazy Ryder. - No, to coś poróbmy bo nie długo zebranie!- powiedziała Dellicia. - Jakie zebranie? - spytał Maxis. - Przekonasz się niedługo. No ale teraz musimy pogadać! - odparła Colette. Tymczasem w pokoju hotelowym. - Maxis, czy wiesz jaki byłeś bardzo nieodpowiedzialny?! - krzyknęła Colette. - Tak wiem... - odparł smutny Maxis. - Dlatego MASZ SZLABAN na tydzień! - odparła suczka. - Przepraszam mamo.... Nagle ktoś pukał do drzwi. - Kto śmie przerywać naszą konwersację? - narzekała Colette. - Przepraszam że przeszkadzam, ale chcieliśmy o coś podziękować - odparł Gray. - Oh, witaj Gray - przywitała się suczka. - Maxis, właśnie chcielibyśmy Ci podziękować za pilnowanie Mufin gdy byliście sami w labiryncie - wyjaśnił Gray. - Naprawdę? - spytał Maxis. - No. Nie dałabym sobie rady bez ciebie. Bardzo dobrze znałeś drogę wyjścia i byłeś bardzo pomocny - odparła Mufin. - WOW! Dzięki - odparł zawstydzony Maxis. - UUUUUU - odparły Shiny i BeautyBelle. - Ughhh... I znowu to samo - odparł przygnębiony Maxis. - No cóż... Nie będziemy przeszkadzać więc żegnam - odparł Gray, po czym poszedł wraz z Mufin. - OK... Może i byłeś bardzo pomocny... ALE I TAK MASZ SZLABAN! - powtórzyła Colette. - Oh Colette. Czy nie widzisz jaki dzielny był Maxis? - spytała spokojnie Lady. - Ale on mógł narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo! - odparła Colette. - Ty też to robiłaś. I czy kiedykolwiek dałam Ci szlaban? - dodała Lady. Wtem Colette pojawiły się w głowie wspomnienia, po czym zmieniła decyzję. - No jasne! Dobrze... Będziesz mieć szlaban na jeden dzień - odparła nadal oburzona Colette. - Colette - powiedziała nieco zdenerwowana Lady. - Albo wiesz co? Kara odwołana! - odparła Colette. - JEEEEJ! - odparł Maxis, po czym przytulił się z Colette. Nagle drzwi otworzył Solo. - Bardzo przepraszam że przerywam, ale jest już zebranie. Podobno jeden szczeniak trzeciego pokolenia ma dołączyć do Psiego patrolu - dodał Solo, który spojrzał szczęśliwie na Maxis'a. - Zebranie?! Szybko dzieci, idziemy! - krzyknęła Colette, po czym pobiegła wraz ze swoją rodziną na zebranie. W bazie Psiego Patrolu... - Jesteśmy tu pieski by ogłosić dwie ważne sprawy!- zaczął Ryder. - Pierwsza to jest taka, że będziemy mieli nowego członka w Psim Patrolu.- dodał. Maximus z Colette czule się na siebie popatrzyli, a potem z dumą na Maxis'a, tak samo zrobili Solo z Rossitą, Ruffy z Dellicią, Stefan z Esmeraldą i Vitto z Lady. - Za jego szybkie postępy w nauce i za wielką odwagę, podczas porwania Mufin.. Maxis! Będzie nowym członkiem Psiego Patrolu! - krzyknął Ryder. - Auuu!- zawyły radośnie pieski. - ROAR! - zaryczeli Bites i Ashira. - Juhuu! Jestem z Ciebie dumna! - powiedziała Mufin, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. - Aw.. Dzięki!- odparł zawstydzony Maxis. Po czym do obroży Ryder przypiął mu odznakę, zachodzące słońce i jego promienie wpadało na parter w bazie. - Jestem taki jak tata..- odparł zachwycony Maxis. - Nadal będę udoskonalał Twoje synu szkolenie.- odparł pękając z dumy Maximus. - Mój mały agent! - powiedziała ze łzami szczęścia w oczach Colette. - Przepraszam, że się zezłościłam,, ale strasznie się o Ciebie bałam! - szepnęła synowi w ucho Colette. - Brawo! - krzyknęli Hopper i Ally. - Świetna robota! - krzyknęli Mufin, Scotty, Scott i Miley. - Jej! - dodał Lucky. - Gratki! - dodali Fuergo, Junio i Rambo. - Jesteśmy z Ciebie dumne braciszku! - powiedziały Shiny i BeautyBelle. - Jej! Brawo! - odparła Holly. - Ślicznie! Gratulujemy! - pozwiedzały Kundzia i Elżbietka. - A teraz, sprawa wyjazdu! - oznajmił Ryder.- Lecimy pojutrze rano, zatem się spakujecie. Koniec zebrania. Nastał poranek . Bumble i Kara spali koło siebie . Obok nich leżeli Johnboy i Sabra - Pstt.... Be! - szepną Johnboy - No! - odpowiedział - Ty też tak się martwisz o swoją - zapytał - No morze tak trochę - odpowiedział i spojrzał na Karę - A wiesz że trzeba je ostro pilnować!- dodał Bumblebee. - Hah! Racja..- szepnął Johnboy, po czym przytulił się do Sabry. Bumblebee zrobił to samo. Nagle zobaczyli jak Rubble idzie w stronę automatu z chrupkami. - Rubble, co Ty robisz?!- zapytał zdenerwowany Bumblebee. - HĘ??!!- zaczął Rubble, ale nie zdążył dokończyć bo wpadł na automat i zbudził wszystkie pieski. - Rubble?- zapytała Cleo. - Ups... Przepraszam pieski...- powiedział ze skruchą Rubble. - Naprawdę? Musiałeś?!- zapytała zła na pieska Delgado. - No właśnie!- przytaknęły Killer, Valka, Vitani i Tetradi oraz Missouri. - Oj... Dziewczyny dajcie mu spokój! - powiedziała Rosa. - Pff... Niech Ci będzie... - odpowiedziała Missouri - Ok - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Rosa. - Lepiej zacznijmy się pakować.- powiedział Killen. - Ok.- odparły pieski. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Killen 'a. - Ech.. To będą wspaniałe wakacje! - westchnęła Savannah. - Na pewno, bo będę mógł być z Tobą, kochana!- odparł czule Kaito. - Wszystko gotowe?- zapytała Zack, wchodząc do pokoju po środku bazy, który jest obok szatni na misje. - Emm! Tak! - odparła wesoło Savannah. - No i fajno! - odparł wesoło piesek- A Ty? Pomogłeś jej chociaż?!!- dodał zmieniając ton na ostry i chłodny. - Tak! Czemu miałbym mojej najdroższej nie pomóc?- zapytał zirytowany Kaito. - Ugh... Nie ważne! - odparł wymijająco Zack i wyszedł. - E.. Ok!- odparł mierząc swego przyszłego szwagra wzrokiem Kaito. - Nie przejmuj się nim kochanie.. On zawsze jest taki.- dodała Savannah. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Savvy. - Nie mogę się już ich doczekać!- krzyknęła radośnie Scotty. - Noo. ja też! - odparła Kundzia. - Będzie fajnie!- dodała Sassie. - A w ogóle to czemu musimy dzień czekać.- jęknęła niezadowolona Beeck. - Właśnie! - dodała Ally. - Widocznie po tej akcji Ryder chciał byśmy odpoczęli. - powiedziała Miley. - Możliwe.- dodała Shiny. - A tak po za tym ciekawe jak będą wyglądały dzieci naszej cioci!?- powiedział entuzjastycznie Maxis. - Na pewno będą słodkie..- odparła rozmarzając się Mufin. - Nie mogę się doczekać, jak urosną i będziemy mogli się z nimi bawić!- dodała Holly. - Ale Holly ledwo co się o nich dowiedzieliśmy. - dodała ze śmiechem Elżbieta. - Wiem... Ale i tak się nie mogę doczekać!- dodała wesoło suczka. - To może się spakujmy?- zapytał Rambo. - Ok- odparła Ally. - Dobrze - odparła Mufin. - Szłaś się pakować młoda damo, co nie? - spytał Maxis, który przyniósł walizkę Mufin z jej rzeczami. - WOW! Ty na prawdę wiesz o moich rzeczach - odparła Mufin. - No bo Agent bardzo dobrze pamięta - odparł piesek. - Chyba zapamiętuje - zaśmiała się Shiny. - Uhh... - Dzieci spokojnie! Przecież będziecie się uczyć ortografii - odparła Dellicia. - Tak wiemy, ciociu - odparła Shiny. - Bardzo się cieszę - odparła Dellicia. - Ej, my idziemy po zioła do lasu! Idziesz z nami?- zapytała Tomira. - No? Idziesz z nami?- zapytała Cleo. - Em...- zaczęła Dellicia. - Prosimy!- dodała Milena błagalnie. - Właśnie!! - dodała Egle. - Nom.. Plis!!- dodała Slavia. - No dobra!- dodała pogodnie Dellicia. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dellici. Suczki wychodzą z bazy i idą do lasu. Po godzinie wędrówki są głęboko w lesie. Początek muzyki: Slavic music Seredina Zimy Od razu sunie poszły. Tomirze, Cleo, Egle, Slavii i Milenie las przypominał ich słowiańskie lasy, po których chodziły w dzieciństwie. Dellicia też była zachwycona. Tomira lekko pochyliła się i delikatnie łapką wzięła potrzebne zioło. Wstała obróciła się i zamknęła jej piękne ciemno- złote oczy!Wsłuchała się w cichy szmer wody, wiatru i śpiewu ptaków. Lecz znowu zaraz je otworzyła i poszła niczym rusałka dalej. Tymczasem Cleo też niczym rusałka chodziła i zrywała potrzebne zioła. Nagle... przystanęła, ponieważ zauważyła cudny kwiat jaki z Tomirą mogły tylko spotkać u siebie w domu...... Do ślicznych oczu suczki napłynęły łzy i postanowiła zerwać go, a potem pokazać najlepszej przyjaciółce. Egle to samo wykonywała to zrywała jagody, to jakieś potrzebne zioła, wykonywała to w wielkim skupieniu i zarazem harmonii. Slavia też niczym rusałeczka chodziła i zrywała zioła, czuła się świetnie... Jej też śliczne oczy były pełne blasku radości! Zrywała delikatnie zioła i zarazem z ogromną radością. Milena też poruszała się jak rusałka tylko, że poszła bardziej nad rzekę gdzie latały ważki. Zadowolona sunia oglądała małe stworzonka fruwające nad czystą i bystrą rzeką. Po czym pochyliła się i zerwała zioło. Jej cudne turkusowe oczy biły blaskiem radości. Dellicia mimo wielu niepewności zrywała zioła i robiła to dobrze.. W końcu po godzinie spotkały się nad średniej szerokości, czystą i wartką rzeką. Słowiańskie serca słowiańskich suczek przepełnione były radością. Nawet Dellicia była zadowolona. W tle było słychać delikatny szum rzeczki, śpiew ptaków. A do ich nosów docierał zapach letniego lasu i rzeki. - I jak?- zapytała Tomira Dellicię. - Było świetnie!- odparła Dellicia. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Slavic Music Slava Moy Brat - Tomira...- zaczęła Cleo. - Tak?- zapytała Tomira. - Spójrz.. - powiedziała sunia po czym wysunęła kwiatek. Oczy Tomiry zalśniły! Wiele wspomnień jej zaczęło pędzić po głowie. To był ten sam kwiatek, z których mają wraz z Cleo wianki na głowie. - Nie możliwe..- dodała pogodnie suczka rasy Wilczak Saarloosa. - A jednak.- odparła jej przyjaciółka. - Możemy jeszcze tu chwilę zostać?- zapytała wpatrzona w rzekę Milena. - Pewnie. - odparły suczki. Zaraz na polankę wbiegła Samira. - Sami?!- zapytała zdziwiona Milena. - Tak... Sorki, ale Ryder, poprosił mnie o pomoc na górze i to za długo potrwało oraz zapomniałam totalnie o zbieraniu ziół.. I jeszcze chwilę zrywałam zioła, dlatego się spóźniłam..- wysapała Samira. - Nie no spoko. - odparła Dellicia. - Nie musiałaś. - dodała przyjaźnie Egle. - No co Ty?! To byłoby nie fair! - zaprotestowała Samira. - Jak uważasz.- dodała Tomira. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Tomiry. - Prawie gotowe. - powiedziała Victoria. - Pomóc Ci najdroższa?- zapytał Gray wchodząc do pokoju po środku bazy. - Oczywiście. - dodała czule suczka, po czym go pocałowała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray 'a. Szasta krzątała się na dole, by wziąć rzeczy. - Hej Szasta!- odparł bardzo ciepło i czule Vestern. - O! Hej kowboju!- zażartowała suczka. - I jak tam? Pakujecie się? - spytała z podnieceniem Ashira. - Ashira?! - odparły pieski. - Po prostu chciałam sprawdzić co tam u was - wytłumaczyła lwica. - Ale no cóż... jak chcecie to nie będę wam przeszkadzać! - dodała Ashira, po czym odeszła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry - Jestem dobry we flirtowaniu z Mufin, zaufaj mi sis! - odparł Riverdale do Rainbow - OK... - odparła znudzona Rainbow, po czym jej brat podszedł do Mufin. - Witaj Mufin! - przywitał się piesek. - O! Cześć Riverdale, co tam porabiasz? - spytała Mufin - Właśnie się przechadzałem po Psim patrolu i jak widzisz natrafiłem na ciebie... Patrz, samolot! - odpowiedział Riverdale. - Gdzie?! - Dobrze, popchnij mnie! - szepnął Riverdale do Rainbow. - Jak sobie życzysz.... - odparła Rainbow i popchnęła River'a do Mufin. - Ałć! - odparła Mufin. - O matko! Bardzo Cię przepraszam, to było niechcący... - dodał - Wybaczam Ci, ale czy mógłbyś zejść ze mnie? - spytała Mufin. - Dobrze, ale niestety noga mi się przyczepiła do trawy - kłamał piesek. - Mówię "zejdź ze mnie!" - dodała nieco zirytowana suczka. - ZŁAŹ Z NIEJ! - krzyknął Maxis, po czym rzucił się na Riverdale'a. Galeria Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 19 Kategoria:Odcinki 19 Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Elżbieta Kategoria:Kungeena Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Russie Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Wixy Kategoria:Englee Kategoria:Brittie Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Angus Kategoria:Adelaide Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Kay Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Mike Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Canon Kategoria:Runne Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Łajka Kategoria:Stuart Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Kathriene Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Yeti Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Katan Kategoria:Bolt Kategoria:Dodo Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Holly Kategoria:Whistle Kategoria:Sylvia Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Brown Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:King Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Gosia Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Avery Kategoria:Storm Kategoria:Ariana Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Merida Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Slavia Kategoria:Chiro Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Kigches Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Conre Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Milo Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Nina